


Love is not a Game

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Slight kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time Kenma has had a 'crush' on Kuroo. Kenma feels that he just needs to live with the fact that he's moved on. But can Kenma move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I first found out that Kuroo had a girlfriend, I was in complete shock. To say I was devastated was almost an extreme exaggeration. I really did have much admiration for the teen and I looked up to him almost like a little brother would a big brother. However, what I felt was even more than that.  
I am completely in love with Tetsuro Kuroo. I never want to admit it, not even to myself. He is my best friend and I was fine with our current relationship. On many occasions I tried to declare to myself that I no longer had a 'crush' on him, but no matter how far I got, he would just rope me back in somehow. It has been years since I've felt this way, but Kuroo has no idea. I'm very good at concealing my feelings. It's just a part of my character. Although when video games are involved, I don't mind going completely insane with my emotions.

But, finding out that he now had a girlfriend really thrown me off my railing.  
I watched everyone crowd around Kuroo after he casually revealed the news. Taketora patted him on the back roughly. "I can't believe you got a girlfriend before me! That's so not far!" He roared. Kuroo chuckled looking superior.  
"Well you gonna have to try harder then." He said smugly.  
"What's her name? Does she go to this school?" Lev asked as he loomed over Taketora.  
"Yeah she does, her name is Yui and she's in my contemporary literature class. Apparently she's been into me and the whole class knew except me." Kuroo shrugged.  
"Give us all the juicy details man, don't hold out on us!" Taketora said with excitement.

"Chill dude, we've only been dating about three days, we haven't done anything yet." He said with his hands up defensively. "However, a gentleman like myself does not kiss and tell." He said. I rolled my eyes as I stopped listening. Ugh, he's so full of shit. I didn't need any of that right now. I wanted to go home. We were already done with practice for today, there was no reason for me to stick around.  
I grabbed my things and made my way out the gym. "Oi, Kenma!" Kuroo called after me. I froze, feeling my heart skip. "Are you heading home already?" He said when he caught up to me. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.  
"Yeah, my mom wants me home soon." I lied quickly. Kuroo usually wants to hang out after practice but I desperately needed to be alone right now. I avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh. Alright, see you later then." He said then turning back towards the gym. I continued to walk off school grounds to start my trek home. Half way home, the rolling sound of thunder was heard. I didn't even quicken pace as rain began to slowly fall.  
I was depressed. My walk home was slow and wet. The extent of how much I was saddened by this was proof of how much I actually did like him and that made me even sadder. I'm a fucking idiot for falling in love with that guy.  
Flashes of Kuroo's face clogged my mind. Kenma, dont be shy! Have lunch with us!...Oi, Kenma. You should come over to my house today!...Kenma, I can buy you that game if you want, no problem!...Kenma...Kenma...Kenma...  
I opened the door to my house. "I'm home." I said with a barely audible voice.

I dropped my volleyball bag on the genkan as I usually did and took of my shoes sluggishly. I didn't have the energy to care that I was soaking wet.  
My mom emerged from the kitchen entrance. "Welcome home- oh my! Kozume! I told you to take an umbrella before you went to school today!" She scolded.  
" M'sorry, forgot." I said as trudged upstairs. My mom was use to my unresponsive behavior.  
"Make sure to remember next time! Dinner is almost ready, so be ready when I call you down!" She called after me. I wasn't the least hungry even after having been at practice.  
I immediately took a shower then plopped down onto my bed. I reached for my PSP, but decided not to with a heavy sigh. I need some time with my thoughts for a while.  
Kuroo... I thought. How could he decide to date someone he barely knows?

I've known him since we were kids and not once did...crap, I'm getting away from myself. Why do I like him so much, he's such a jerk sometimes...but never to me...He is a really good friend and I shouldn't want it any other way. If I actually told him how I felt, our years of friendship could crumble within mere seconds. I could picture a look of disgust on his face. Oh, you're a homo Kenma? Don't come near me ever again.  
My throat caught. I could feel tears coming. The moment I thought of that I felt like he actually said that. My face sunk into my pillow. I sniffed as tears fell into my pillow.  
My tears turned to actual sobs. I felt so pathetic. I just needed to cry to blow off steam. Well, that's what I told myself that is.

The worst part is that I at some point thought I actually had a chance with him. The many times Kuroo has asked me to hang out. Sometimes he'd even beg me to come hang out with him as if I was only friend. Kuroo obviously had many other friends but why he choose me I never knew.  
After a few seconds of crying, I quickly wiped my tears away. It was just in time before I heard a knock at my door. "Kozume honey, come down for dinner." My mom cracked open my door and peeked in to tell me. I cleared my throat.  
"Alright." I replied. I needed to just forget about everything that happened today. I still don't want this to dominate my consciousness. I'll just sleep it off tonight and hopefully I can ignore my feelings of depression. But hopefully is the keyword here.

 

The next few weeks, I acted exactly the same. I didn't have the guts to try and avoid Kuroo nor skip out on practice.  
I avoided talking about his girlfriend but when the subject came up I would usually respond with "Whatever." But one day Kuroo extended the conversation on the topic. It was lunch time and rambling about a date he had with Yui.  
At this point in their relationship I've been told many times of make outs between them thanks to the constant badgering of a certain teammate. I try to tune them out when they talk about it so I don't fall into an even deeper depression.  
Kuroo was showing pictures of her on his phone. "Ooh, she's quite the looker~" Inuoka cooed. Taketora complained at why Kuroo was able to bag such a hottie. Kuroo showed me as well.

I glanced up from my PSP to a picture of a busty blonde wearing our school's uniform. A few buttons of her shirt was unbuttoned to show cleavage. I almost rolled my eyes but I just nodded. "Cute." I said trying not to sound exceptionally uninterested.  
"So tell me, have you copped a feel of those sweater cows yet?" Lev said obnoxiously. That was my queue to roll my eyes. I tuned out again.  
No matter how hard I try to not like him anymore, it just doesn't work. I've tried this for years but even though he's taken I still can't seem to convince myself. I can really tell especially when Kuroo sits really close to me and I can smell him. He smells really good. Even after practice he smells good and it pisses me off. Also the way he looks at me sometimes. It's his normal face but I always feel like he's giving me bedroom eyes or something. It makes my heart skip a beat.

I'm usually very composed. Well, I'm always composed. But today wasn't my day. My day started off fine. I managed not to fall asleep in class all day. Which is weird despite my exceptional grade point average. I never even get excited about high scores anymore because I'm pretty much use to it. Everything that day was completely fine. Well...that was until the end of the day.  
I was on my way to volleyball practice. I think I forgot one of my good sweatshirts in my gym locker. As I was walking I was absentmindedly going through my backpack.

Half of my efforts was towards finding pieces of forgotten candies in there which always makes my day. As soon as I turned the corner towards the gym I stopped in completely in my tracks. Right around the corner, Kuroo was with Yui and they were kissing. They were definitely making out, but I turned around so quickly so that they couldn't see me. My heart was going a mile a second. I felt tears coming already.  
I walked away quickly before I was spotted. I wanted to go home. I've never skipped practice before because I knew Kuroo would say something but I don't even care right now.  
I was in luck when I didn't run into anyone from the team when I left school grounds.

Kuroo such a goddamn idiot. I knew kissing came with having a girlfriend but that was like in public! Tears was already streaming down my face half way home. However my face remained neutral. I didn't want this. I need to be alone.  
I arrived at my house shortly and quickly so that my mom wouldn't see me. I know she'll be coming to my room soon so I wiped my face thoroughly. I sat on my bed calmly and stared at the floor.  
My thoughts were blank for a moment. I was already starting to cool off. I was starting to rethink the fact that I skipped practice.  
The image of Kuroo kissing that girl made me miserable again. I should not be acting this way, I'm trying to move on dammit! That idiot can play around with girls all he wants, I don't care. 'But obviously I do care...'  
I laid down on my bed and grabbed my PSP from my bag.

There was then a knock at my door. It was my mom who peeked inside looking quite concerned. "Kozume, you're home? Doesn't your volleyball practice not end until 7?" She asked. I didn't look up from my game.  
"...didn't feel like going today." I shrugged.  
"Oh, alright." She looked unsure but left anyway. I sighed, feeling a little guilty. I ignored it however. Kuroo would understand right? Probably not. He's probably trying to call me right now. I stared at my bag, too lazy to get up. Even if he was trying to contact me, all I would get is a lecture so I ignored my phone for the time being.

 

Kuroo leaned against the frame to the gym entrance with his cell phone up to his ear. He called Kenma like three times, but he won't pick up. This is odd.

First Kenma ditches practice, then he has the gall not to tell him why! Kuroo text him as well but Kenma hasn't sent a reply. He's usually really good at replying because his cell phone's always on him.  
Kuroo clicked his tongue after being sent to voicemail again. He pulled the phone away from his ear. "What's the situation?" Coach Manabu came up behind him.  
"I can't get in touch with him." He said.  
"We'll probably find out from him tomorrow, but right now we need to continue on with conditioning.  
"Right..." Kuroo put his phone back in his bag. He was worried about his short friend. He decided to go visit his house after practice to see what's really going on. It isn't like him to just ditch like that unless he had a real reason for it.

 

Right in the middle of dinner time, the doorbell rang. I froze mid bite. Fuck! That must be Kuroo! I cursed mentally.  
"I wonder who that could be." Mom stood up to go answer the door. I stood up quickly as well.  
"I-I gotta go use the bathroom!" I said then raced upstairs. My mother gave me a strange look of confusion. I went into my room and contemplated whether I should lock the door or not. I didn't have much time to think as I already heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
I hid behind the door as it was opened. "Kenma, I know you're in here!" Kuroo waltzed in my room. He immediately knew I was behind the door and grabbed my wrist and held it up.  
"Ah! Let go!" I complained as I struggled in his grasp.  
"Why weren't you at practice today? And why are you hiding from me?" He demanded. I continued to struggle until he let go finally.  
"So what if I didn't go today! I just needed a break sometimes you know!" I huffed.  
"Yeah well why didn't you text or call me? I called you like five times!" He fumed. I looked away from him with a deep pout on my face.  
"Don't waste your energy..." I muttered coldly. He gave me a questioning look. Kuroo then sighed. He walked up to my bed and sat on the floor with his back leaning against the frame.  
"Kenma, what is wrong?" He asked. "You've been acting weird lately." I almost flinched at his words. 'So he noticed, huh?' I thought humorlessly. Kuroo really could read me like a book. He's the only one that can notice whenever I'm bothered by something or even when I'm excited which is an emotion I rarely tend show.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said casually as I climbed into my bed. I purposely turned away from him  
"Dude, you've been so unresponsive to me lately! Well, more than usual. You're freaking me out! I'm not being too mean to you am I cause-"  
"Oh my god, shut up nothing's wrong alright." I groaned as I turned on my PSP. I glance at his face for second seeing that he had a devious expression on. That worried me a bit.  
"You sure?" He poked me in my side which made me flinch.  
Oh no.  
He kept poking me in the same spot. "Fuck, Kuroo stop~!" I tried not to laugh. He knows how fucking ticklish I am.  
"Tell me and I'll stop~" he said evilly. He climbed onto the bed as he continued his onslaught of tickles. I screamed.

This went on for a few moments because I refused to talk. "Kuroo! You fucking-AH stop! You're making me have to go pee!" I wheezed. Kuroo then let me up.  
"Alright, I'll spare you. But you're lucky I just don't want to be peed on." He laughed. I chuckled as well. Kuroo can be such a big nerd sometimes. I left the room towards the bathroom.  
When I was done washing my hands I walk back to my room to find Kuroo looking at my phone. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.  
"I was just looking at the messages I sent you but then I decided to look through your screenshots and wow." I felt like throwing up. "Kenma what's with the gay porn on your phone?" Kuroo said with an amazed face. I gasped and immediately snatched my phone away from.  
"What the FUCK Kuroo! I knew I should have changed my lock password when you figured it out!" I yelled. I am also now regretting saving those screenshots of hot guys all over each other. Most of the tops kind of looked like Kuroo to me.

My face was extremely red right now. I can't believe he looked at those pictures! I hope he didn't realize that most of those guys look like him. "I-I don't see what's the p-problem..."  
"Kenma, are you actually..." I avoided Kuroo's gaze as I clutched my phone to my chest. I wish I could just disappear.  
"Wh-what's wrong with that?" I stuttered. I felt like an hour passed before Kuroo said something.  
"Haha, is that why you've never been interested in the ladies? Hmm, you think you know a guy." Kuroo laughed. I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Hehe, yeah...I guess." I said uncomfortably. "I've never real told anyone that. I guess you're the only that knows about me."  
"Well, no one is 100% heterosexual, right? I'm not even that straight." Kuroo said humorously. I perked up a bit. I didn't want to look excited and I'm hoping my face didn't give it away.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that your...bisexual?" I said carefully. It was Kuroo's turn to look embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head a laughed a bit.  
"I mean if we're exchanging secrets right now, yeah... Don't tell anyone, hehe!" He said bashfully. I laughed shyly as well. I felt so awkward. But the fact that Kuroo's bisexual made me a little happy. I feel like I have a chance with him now. I wish I could have known this little piece of information before he got a girlfriend.  
"So is that what's been bothering you?" Kuroo pit his arm around my shoulder. I tensed. "Are you trying to come out?" He asked. I looked at him incredulously. Like I'd ever tell anyone I was gay until I was at least out of high school. I'd be signing my own damn death wish.

Kuroo then put on a seductive face and grabbed my chin. "Or are you trying to confess to me?"  
My heart skipped a beat but I scowled. "A-as if!" I huffed. I was hoping I wasn't blushing.  
I feel little better about this. I guess I feel a little silly now.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you think, he's attractive?" Kuroo once again pointed at a random guy we passed. It was the weekend and Kuroo and I were going around the city looking for a place to eat. I sighed.

"Why do you always have to ask? You’re into guys too!" I insisted. Kuroo smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, but your strictly into guys." He stated confidently. "Do you think I'm attractive?" He then asked curiously. I felt my cheeks turn color.

   "Wh-what kind of question is that?" I said hastily.

   "I was just wondering~ I mean, would you want to date me? Well, if I didn't have a girlfriend that is." Kuroo is really pushing it today. I either want to punch him in the face or fiercely make out with him. Maybe both. I decided to avoid the question all together.

   "You know, ever since I told you I was gay you won't stop bugging me about it. Are you trying to get me to come out?" I questioned right back.

"You coming out would be great! I'd support you every step of the way." He said. I scowled.

"Shut up, you just want to tell the team so that you can make a bunch of gay jokes about me." I complained. Kuroo gasped dramatically.

"Im not that mean! I would never!" He almost laughed. I rolled my eyes, but he's right. I know Kuroo wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

Even if I come out, nothing would change besides potentially getting made fun of by other people.

"Who would you rather date, me or Chibi-chan from Karasuno?" Kuroo asked.    

   "What? You mean Shouyo? Why him?" Shouyo came out as openly gay not too long ago.   "I wouldn't be able to for one thing, he's already dating Tobio." I told him. Kuroo looked puzzled.

"You mean that flat haired setter of theirs? Really? I didn't know that!" Kuroo said looking generally surprised. Of course Kuroo would be the on not to know. Those two are practically all over each other every time we see them. How can anyone not know that they were into each other?

   I was also really jealous when I found out that they were finally dating. Shouyo was practically in the same boat as me. We would text each other and he'd tell me all about how he had a crush on Tobio. I told Shouyo that I liked Kuroo as well. Ever since he and Tobio got together he urged me to confess my feelings for Kuroo. I always tell him that I would do it, but whenever we see each other in person I still haven't done it. My reasons now are quite obvious.

My attraction to Kuroo has not in one bit lightened up at all lately. The dream I had last night made it quite clear.

                _In my hazy dream stated mind, all I was aware of was the fact that i was laying on my bed. I was on my side and I couldn’t move. The room was dark and the only thing i could hear was the sound of my own breathing. I suddenly felt a warm body press against my back as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me._

_"Kenma..." A deep husky voice sounded in my ear. I immediately knew who it was. I felt goose bumps as I felt his warm breath on my neck._

_"K-kuroo..?" I breathed almost soundlessly. His large warm palms snaked their way beneath my shirt. I felt his fingers graze my nipple. I stifled a moan by biting my lip._

_What's going on? This shouldn't be happening. Why is he touching me like this?_

_I tried to open my mouth to say something else, but suddenly I felt his hand on my crotch. "Ack!" I gasped. The hand kneaded my growing erection. That’s funny, where did my pants go? Was I even wearing any from the start?_

_"You've gotten excited so quickly~" he said with his all too familiar teasing voice. I didn’t try to fight him. This is something I definitely want. I whined lustfully as he began stroking my shaft. I bucked my hips into that big hand of his._

_It felt so good, I was already at my limit. My voice rose as I gripped the sheets desperately. "K-kuroo!" I moaned out as I came to my climax._

              "Kenma! Earth to Kozume!" Kuroo's voice interrupted my thoughts and it nearly made me jump. I really should not be thinking about that now or I might pop a hard on.

               "What?" I asked when he finally got my attention.

               "I was asking if you wanted to eat here. I'm starved!" He pointed to a fast food place. I shrugged.

              "Sure, why not." I said stiffly. My mind was still elsewhere. That dream I had was the first dream I had about Kuroo that was so…sexual. I refused to let it bother me however I could not stop thinking about it. I touched myself in the shower that morning if it wasn’t already obvious.

I shook my head sub-consciously and made myself pay attention to whatever Kuroo was talking about as we approached the restaurant. Sometimes I feel like he takes me out on dates when we do this. Well at least I'd like to imagine. But this is normal for friends to do. It's nothing like taking your actual boyfriend or girlfriend out.

                "Hey you still never answered my question!" Kuroo stated as we sat down to eat. "Do you find me attractive?" He pressed. I straightened immediately. Why can’t he just let that go?

              "That’s such a conceded thing to ask, Kuroo." I evaded once more with a blank face.

              "Come on, you can tell me. Don’t be embarrassed by my good looks." He said making a model profile pose. I tried really hard not to laugh.

              "Your so weird oh my god." I covered my face with my hand knowing that I was blushing. "If I tell you yes, would you shut up?" I said still trying not to laugh.

 

                "Ahh! You think I'm attractive, yes!" He cheered as if he won a prize. I rolled my eyes to the umpteenth time today.

"Alright, do you think I'm attractive?" I countered hoping to make him embarrassed as well. He flashed a smirk which made my heart jump.

              "I think your cute, does that count?" He offered. "Like I would totally date you type cute though. I would hug you forever." He said confidently. _Why haven't you dated me then_!? I wanted to scream.

              "Gross, I don’t want your hugs." I said instead. He gasped dramatically.

              "That hurts me. That hurts me when you say things like that. Just for that, I'm gonna hug you right now." He stood up. I stood up too with my hands out.

              "No, you stay over there!" I tried as I moved away. He followed me around the small table.

 

              "I know you want it, Kenma. Don’t ignore my love!" He caught me wrapping his arms around my torso and bring me close to his body. I groaned with protest as he rocked me back and forth on our feet. "Hehe, you’re so short." He chuckled resting his chin on top of my head.

"'M not short, your just a giant." I said, but I could barely think straight. I basked in his warmth and smell as much as possible before he let go. Its moments like these that keep me in love with this asshole. I can never catch a break with him. I guess I just love him too much.

(XXxX)

     Another month passed and I haven't been hanging out with Kuroo as much as I use to. I could tell he's just been hanging out with his girlfriend from the way he's been talking during practice.

   He seemed so happy and it made my heart ache.

   Knowing that the person I adore is directing his attention to someone else. Kuroo has introduced me to her a few times. She seemed nice on the outside, but I didn’t like the air around her. She made him do things for her like carry her things or buy her food. I really didn't like her but I never told him that.

   Maybe I was just being jealous, but I still didn't like her.

Despite my opinions on her Kuroo really did like her. Which is why I was no prepared for what happened today.

   I got a text from Kuroo on Saturday night. It was a casual text since it just said 'I'm coming over'. Its not strange for him to come over out of the blue. Sometimes he even comes to my house without telling me first. I shrugged and continued playing video games.

   He arrived at my house twenty minutes later. Kuroo came into my room and casually plopped onto my bed face down. "Nice to see you too." I said not looking up from my game.

He just grumbled. I didn’t know what that meant but I wasn’t really paying attention. He didn't speak for another five minutes until he lazily began to push my PSP away. "Don’t ignore me~" he whined. I groaned loudly.

"Whaaat, what do you want?" I said impatiently.

   "Can I crash here tonight?" He asked.

   "Yeah, just ask my mom though." I moved to sit on his back for a more comfortable spot. I was satisfied with the pained sound he made.

"You crushing me with your big butt." He complained.

"My butt is not big." I huffed as I spitefully moved my hips around.

"You’re joking right?" He snickered.

"It’s not!" I protested.

"Your ass is huge and I can prove it. Just ask anyone on our team, they'd all agree."

"Shut up, no they wouldn't!" I was starting to get flustered. "Leave my butt alone." I mumbled with puckered lips. I decided to change the subject. "What brings you here? Why do you want to stay the night so suddenly?" I asked as I got up to turn a few lights on, I didn’t notice how dark it got in my room.

Kuroo heaved a big sigh. "I don’t know...I'm actually really depressed right now." He admitted then put his face back in my pillow.

A sat next to him on the bed. "Why, what happened?" I asked.

"Yui and I broke up." He said flatly. My heart skipped a beat. Did I hear correctly?

"Why? Didn't you have a good thing going?" I questioned. He sighed again and looked away sadly.

"I don’t know, I felt like she was just dating me because of my status as Volleyball captain." He said. "Plus she never let me do anything other than kiss her. It got really frustrating after a while. We just broke up, she's really mad at me now." He explained.

   "Hmm, well girls aren't the greatest anyway." I said. Kuroo huffed.

"Easy for you to say." He pinched my side causing me to jump.

"Allow me to give you cliché break up sayings to make you feel better: There's plenty of fish in the sea, there's always darkness before dawn, if it’s not meant to be it's not meant to be." I said all of that in one breath. Kuroo laughed.

   "That does make me feel a little better actually." He moved over and lazily wrapped his arms around me.

"Ah! Wha?" I didn't have time to question before he was on top of me and crushing me with his weight. "I should date you, we'd be the perfect couple." He mumbled as he buried his face into my chest.

 

     I felt like my heart stopped. "What? No way in hell." I said immediately as I struggled in his grasp.

"Why not? I'm heartbroken, have pity on me~" he whined as he squeezed me tighter.

"I'm not your backup girlfriend alright! Now let go!" As soon as I said that Kuroo's grip lessened. I stopped struggling and looked up at him. He looked a little dumbfounded then quickly averted my gaze. He let go of me then sat up.

   "Oh, is that what I sound like? I'm sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you feel that way." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I may seem like I’m joking, I really mean it. Would you like to be my...boyfriend?" He said honestly. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was trying to escape. I was lost for words but I manage to answer him as best as I could.

"I-I'm not sure...I mean if you’re really serious about this...you would have to give me time...Y-you just went through a break up today...maybe you should wait before jumping into another relationship..." I said steadily.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"And besides, are you sure you won’t get back together with her? Or maybe even find another girlfriend instead of me?" I suggested. I should be jumping at the chance of finally being with Kuroo, but right now in this situation I'm not so sure.

"No, Yui and I are done, she made it clear of that when she kicked me out of her house. And I don’t think I'll be able to get another girlfriend so easily. Also I don’t think it’s a good idea to date people I barely know." He said thoughtfully. I didn’t say anything yet. I felt awkward from the way he was speaking.

 

     "Alright then! I'll be asking you every day until you say yes to me!" Kuroo proclaimed.

   "Wh-what?" I stammered.

   "That’s right! I'll show you how serious I am!" He surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. My face got so red, I felt dizzy.

              "Y-you’re so full of it!" I said nervously. There's no way he's serious about this. I can never take this guy seriously unless it has to do with volleyball! I scowled at his stupid grin with a deep blush on my face. But deep on the inside I felt a little happy. It sounds selfish but I feel like I'm being given the attention I've yearned for.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo was definitely not lying about his promise. For the following week he began constantly flirting with me whenever we'd see each other. I pretended that I was annoyed by him, but in reality I couldn't help but be happy.  
On many occasions I considered accepting his advances but it was too much fun having him flirt with me and give me compliments. He would catch me off guard sometimes and I'd start giggling before I try to tell him to stop playing. His advances were getting a little too embarrassing.   
Like today at the gym during early morning practice he literally crossed the line.  
"Good morning, beautiful." He said when he saw me walking in. I blushed as everyone heard him say it. This was like the third time the team his heard Kuroo flirting with me and he has made it painfully obvious.  
"Kuroo I know you got dumped, but come on. Are you trying to date Kenma now?" Taketora said teasingly. He was obviously joking but Kuroo answered him anyway which surprised.  
"That's exactly right my friend. Kenma my darling you shall be mine!" I scowled at him but pretended not to care hoping people would think he's joking.  
Even while we were playing he wouldn't stop. It was worse when we'd be on the same divided team. He smacked me on the butt. "Nice receive, Kenma." He said casually. I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't. I just made an annoyed growl and shot him a glare. He just winked at me. I wanted to rip that piece of trash look on his face.  
I was glad it was Friday. I won’t have to deal with him unless he decides to come over my house which is probably a given.  
After school I tried walking home after practice alone, but Kuroo managed to catch up to me. "Hey, babe. Don’t you want me to walk you home?" He said cheekily.   
"No." I said flatly without looking at him.  
"You're so cold to me! I wanna walk you home, it's the gentlemanly thing to do after all." He nudged my hand as if trying to hold it. It took all of my power to stubbornly move it away.  
"What am I, a girl?" I huffed. He grabbed my hand anyway. It was a little forceful which surprised me. He stopped walking causing me to stop as well.  
"I just want to remind you again, how serious I am." Kuroo had a serious face on and I was taken aback by it. I turned to face him. "I want to prove it to you." He moved closer to me and I could feel my heart beating wildly. His hand went up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.  
I shyly looked away from him.  
"Yui asked me to take her back today." He said. I straightened and looked back at him expectedly.  
"She wanted to apologize to me, but you know what I did?" Kuroo didn’t wait for me to ask. "I told her that I wasn’t interested." He stated confidently. My eyes noticeably widened.  
"Y-you stupid! You could have gotten back together with her! Weren't you...happy?" I said in frustration. I wish he wouldn't tease me like this.  
"Yeah...I was but, I'm not so sure anymore." Kuroo trailed off. He looked a little sad for a second. I can’t tell what's going on in his mind and it’s frustrating me.  
"I don’t get you!" I said out loud. He looked at me questioningly. "First you go get yourself a girlfriend, then as soon as you don’t work out you come to me! I don’t get." I fumed. Kuroo just blinked.

"It does sound crazy doesn't it? Do you not...want to be with me?" He moved his face closer to mine while he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. My heart was beating so hard I swear he could hear it.  
"I-I'm not...well I...uh.." I sputtered incoherently as I could not for the life of me produce words. Kuroo then moved away and laughed softly.  
"Kenma calm down, you look like you're gonna blow a gasket." He chuckled warmly. I scowled at him. I wish he wouldn't tease me like this. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Fine." I muttered.  
"Eh?" Kuroo tilted his head.  
"I'll...I'll go out with you...I-I mean if that'll make you shut up..." I tried maneuvering my words so I didn’t seem at all eager, but the blush on my face probably said something else.  
Kuroo's eyes were wide with surprise at first but then he smiled happily.  
He turned back to the rode and looked at me over his shoulder. "Come on, I'm walking you home." He said.  
"Oh r-right!" I followed after him feeling a little numb. My mind was so full of questions. {What just happened? Are we seriously boyfriends now? Was he just messing with me? He obviously seemed pretty serious about this. Will things be different from now on? Will they be the same?} I thought rapidly as I walked along on unsteady feet.   
Kuroo just whistled as we walked. I was still stiff and flustered hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
My home wasn’t far away so we reached it in no time. "Well, see you later. I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon however." He winked at me.  
"Stop saying cheesy things you-" I suddenly felt Kuroo's lips against mine. U didn't even have time to react before he pulled away.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He said with a warm smile. I was frozen but I felt myself nod stiffly. He turned to leave but I just stood there like an idiot until I willed them to walk into my house.  
The moment I closed the door I lazily said "I'm home." And leaned against the door. I touched my lips softly trying to re-imagine the way it felt to have Kuroo's lips against them. He kissed me! He kissed me! I can’t believe he just kissed me all of a sudden! I panicked to myself. So does that mean things will be different? All of my concerns were forgotten. I've never felt happier.  
(Xx~Xxx)  
The following week has been the best days of my life. Everything has pretty much been the same except for the one time of the day when I get to be alone with Kuroo. It’s when he walks me home.  
When we arrive at my house everyday he'd kiss me goodbye. I now looked forward to this one moment every day.  
We would be at practice and I tried really hard not be distracted. I've never actually had trouble focusing before while playing volleyball. At least it hasn't affected me enough for anyone to notice.  
I guess I've just been a little unresponsive lately. Once practice was over I could barely hide the fact that I was packing up faster than I usually do, but today Kuroo decided to take a shower so I had to wait for him.  
I sat on the bench while the guys were chatting about with each other. I completely ignored them as I was flipping through my phone and playing games on it.  
"Oh come on man! Put some goddamn clothes on!" I heard Taketora yell. I immediately looked up to see what he was roaring about and a stark naked Kuroo struts in with a towel casually over his shoulder.  
"Deal with it, I'm asserting dominance as your captain." He said haughtily. My eyes immediately went down and caught a glimpse of his junk before I looked away in embarrassment. Oh god, I saw it!  
"Ugh! No one wants to see all of that, Jesus Christ!" Inuoka complained. I suddenly remembered that Kuroo's locker was right next to mine which is why he stood next to me as he unlocked the combination.  
"Just walking by, see anything you like speak up." Kuroo said.  
"Put some clothes on you weirdo." I said without looking up from my phone. I could definitely see 'it' in the corner of my eye however. My heart pounded really hard.  
It's not like I haven't seen it before, it’s just been years! We use to take baths together sometimes when we were like 7 or 8 but that was nearly ten years ago.  
"Ok you can look now." Kuroo said. I looked up to see Kuroo standing in front of me with just a shirt on but still nothing covering his lower half. "Ah! What the hell!" I covered my eyes after seeing his penis yet again.  
"Oh, did I forget to put on pants? My bad." He laughed. I wanted to choke him.  
"You asshole." I huffed. I waited until he was actually clothed before I was able to look at him again.  
"Don’t worry I have clothes on now." He said.   
"Good." I hit him with my palm directly at his crotch. He's knees bent in pain and crumpled to the ground with a pained expression.  
"Kenma why..." he squeaked. I huffed.  
"Think twice before you flash me, jerk." I said.  
"Ok, deserved that." He rasped as he tried to get off the floor. I helped him up.  
As we walked home Kuroo drummed up a conversation about volleyball which was a normal thing to talk about between the two of us.  
"We definitely need another joint practice with Karasuno. They're definitely a team the gives us a challenge besides Fukurodani. Which reminds me, I haven't spoken to Bokuto in a while, I wonder what he's up to."  
"You two are a bad influence around each other." I told him.  
"What? That’s so not true! We just like to have fun, you know."  
"My point exactly. Isn't he dating his setter? What was his name? Akaashi?" I said thoughtfully.  
"How do you know this? How do you always know who dating who? Do gay people just automatically know?"  
"No, shut up. Bokuto told me himself." I said. It’s true, the owlish teen has mentioned his relationship with the raven haired setter.  
"Why am I always thrown out of the loop of things? I'm a good person!" He complained dramatically. I stifled a laugh. "That was uncalled for."  
We were coming close to arriving at my house so that was my queue to start getting nervous. I'm gonna get my kiss of the day soon. I felt like such a girl getting all worked up over this, but I didn't even care.   
When we finally made it to my front door (which to me took forever) I faced Kuroo expectantly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said then put his hand on my cheek like he does. He moved closer and I closed my eyes in suspense.  
Then suddenly my front door opened causing both of us to step back from each other.  
"Oh Kozume, your home! Hello there Tetsuro-kun." It was my mom of course. She seemed dressed up as if she was going out.  
"I'm going to go drinking with some friends tonight, I probably won’t be back until tomorrow morning. Dinners in the fridge." She kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow." She said as she left. My mom was young and a free spirit. She divorced my dad when I was twelve and she's still been looking to remarry with no avail so far.  
"So does this mean you’re alone tonight?" Kuroo asked, breaking me from my thoughts.  
"I guess so."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." I was worried. Kuroo made a mischievous face that usually meant he was planning something.

Kuroo kicked off his shoes then went into my living room and hopped onto my couch. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to change.” I tend to change out of my uniform immediately when I get home. I just through on some old volleyball shorts and a t shirt.  
I met back with him in the living room to find him making himself comfortable on the couch. “Those shorts look a little small don’t you think?” He said when he saw me.   
“They’re not that short.” I mumbled. My shorts were pretty short, but I didn’t care. I just didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him.  
As I was about to sit down next to him, Kuroo patted his lap. "Come sit here." He invited. I just stared at him incredulously at first.  
"…O…ok..." that was all I managed to say. I sat on his lap awkwardly, but he managed to languidly pull me closer to him.  
"Let’s make out." He said casually. My heart jumped.  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
"We haven't had quality alone time since we got together, I wanna hold and kiss you." He said.  
"B-but I don’t know h-how..." I stuttered. He stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
"You learn from experience." He said. He moved closer and we pressed foreheads. He nuzzled his nose against mine before we connected lips.  
He pecked my lips several times before tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He nipped my bottom lip before lapping the tip of his tongue against it experimentally. I began to feel a bit dizzy. His warm lips pried open my mouth enough for his tongue to slide gently inside.  
I felt so light headed that I didn’t even notice Kuroo pulling back slightly. "Kenma, breathe." He said in between kisses. I desperately inhaled as much oxygen as I could. I didn’t even notice that I was holding my breath.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this!" I said as I got all flustered. Kuroo rubbed my arm comfortably.  
"Relax, just go with it." He whispered then continued to kiss my pouting lips. I tried kissing back as best as I could, but Kuroo was so... aggressive. I couldn't think straight as he pried my mouth open and darted his tongue inside. A quiet noise escaped me as I touched his tongue with mine timidly.  
I had to keep reminding myself to breath which was hard in itself. One of my hands went up into his messy hair while the other rested on his shoulder. I even felt up the muscles there a bit.  
I felt Kuroo's fingertips gently touch my arms and occasionally my exposed thighs. A mischievous hand even made its way to my butt. He lightly squeezed it making me jump a little. He tugged on the edge of my shorts as if he wanted them off.  
Oh no. I can feel myself already getting aroused. I shifted a little in his lap putting my feet up on the couch. Kuroo took the chance to feel up my legs some more. He pulled away from my lips and immediately went for my neck. I gasped quietly and shivered a little. The hand I had in his hair gently pulled on the raven spikes.   
More embarrassing sounds came out of me as I squirmed in his grasp. He kissed and licked my collarbone and I could swear he was biting me too. The feeling of his ragged breath on my skin was overloading my mind.  
This was turning me on. The pressure in my shorts was starting to get uncomfortable. I had to stop this before Kuroo notices.  
"K-kuroo...ah..stop..!" I begged. This was getting way too intense. He finally detached himself from my skin.  
"What's wrong, babe?" He asked husky, continuing his small touches to my arms. I curled up and attempted to hide my face with my hands. "Oh my gosh, Kenma your so red."  
He tried to pull my hands away from my face but I just pulled arms into my lap hoping he would see my 'little problem'.  
"You're so embarrassing!" I protested. It was just my luck that Kuroo caught on immediately.   
"Kenma are you..."  
"I'm not!"  
"Wow, I got you that hot and bothered huh?" He chuckled as he tried to remove my arms from my lap this time.  
I almost screamed at him this time. I got up from his lap and rushed quickly to the bathroom.   
"Kenma wait!" He followed after me. I closed the door behind me and locked it. Kuroo knocked on the door.  
"Kenma, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were so sensitive!" He spoke through the door. I sighed roughly as I went over to the sink to splash my face with cool water.  
"Jerk!" I yelled loud enough so he could hear me.  
"I'm sorry alright, please open the door!" He wiggled the door handle slightly. I didn't answer him for a moment. I was waiting for myself to cool down first. I leaned on the wall and heaved a big sigh. Ok, that just happened. I thought hopelessly to myself. "Man, you let me touch you a lot! Yui has never let me touch her like that before." He chuckled.  
I rolled my eyes. Kuroo is so full of shit. Why did I fall in love with him again?  
I opened the door and glared at him. He just smiled genuinely at me. That made my cheeks colored a little. "I guess you can consider that payback for punching me in the dick earlier." He said smugly.  
I almost punched him again but he swiftly evaded my attack.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night and I laid in my bed with nothing to do but play video games or even catch up on some manga. I was sort of bored since I gave up on one of my games out of slight frustration.  
I perked up when I heard my phone ring. Looking at the caller ID, I realized that it was Shouyo that was calling. I've almost been expecting him contacting me since Nekoma and Karasuno were going to have a joint practice tomorrow. The boy was always ecstatic for a match.  
When I picked up the phone, what I immediately heard was "We're definitely gonna win tomorrow! Get ready for that!" He said with excitement. I barely got to say hello.  
"I'm looking forward to it." I said with a halfhearted chuckle.  
"Are team is bigger and better than ever! We're a lot stronger than when we faced you guys the last time." Shouyo stated in confidence.  
"I'm sure you are, Shouyo. But Nekoma hasn't slacked off either since then. We won’t hold back though. We'll give it everything we've got." I could almost see Shouyo shivering with excitement.  
"Just you wait! Kageyama and I are going to beat you and Kuroo!" Shouyo mentioned his partner proudly. I laughed softly.  
"Oh yeah, how is you and your boyfriend? How's the relationship going for you guys?" I asked almost in a teasing manner.  
"We're doing great actually!" He replied enthusiastically. "He still refuses to kiss me in public even though everyone already knows we're together. He's just shy, hehe!" Shouyo giggled. "How about you? Have you had any traction with Kuroo yet?" He countered with a laugh. Oh yeah that’s right, I haven't told Shouyo about our current relationship yet.  
"Well actually...I uh...we're dating now..." I timidly stammered. I was still trying to get use to that on my tongue.  
"What!? Really!? That’s awesome!" Hinata shouted over the phone making me have to pull it way a bit. {So loud...}  
"Yeah we've been together for about a month or so..." I told him.  
"Kenma, I'm so happy for you! Have you guys did...'that' yet?" Shouyo emphasized. At first I was confused at what he was asking but then I realized it and blushed really hard.  
"W-what?! Of course not! Why would you even suggest that?" I questioned the boy who was even younger than I was.  
"Well, Kageyama and I have done it a bunch of times." Shouyo offered thoughtfully. I almost choked. This kid is only 15 years old! How is he already having sex?

"Wha- I-I'm not ready for that sort of thing!" I sputtered. I'm only sixteen and Kuroo just recently turned eighteen but I'm still a minor, godammit! "Why not? It feels really good. It hurts a bit at first, but you get used to it, I guess." Shouyo said casually as if he was talking about the weather. What is wrong with this kid? My face was turning an entirely different shade of red.  
"We aren't at that stage yet, but I'll keep that in mind." I huffed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shouyo."  
"Yeah! Get ready for defeat! Bye bye!" When the call ended I flopped backwards onto my bed feeling like my energy has been zapped.  
Sex with Kuroo... I thought for a moment. I mean it’s not like I haven't thought about it before, but now it actually happen now that we're dating.  
Just thinking about it made me feel kind of tingly.  
The thought of being able to make him feel good gave me shivers. What would I do to him? I want to kiss him all over. I wonder how it would feel like to touch his...  
I hadn't even noticed that my breathing got heavier. I bit my lip trying to imagine him touching me too. I tended to melt underneath those big hands of his. Kuroo liked to touch my butt. I would usually act annoyed at him but secretly I kind of liked it.  
My left hand sneaked its way down to my bottom and squeezed it the way Kuroo does. My knees twitched then moved closer together as my other hand went up my shirt. On more than one occasion, Kuroo has touched my nipples. It was just a graze but it made me gasp every time.  
I prodded at my nubs giving the individual attention with one hand.  
I could feel pressure growing in my shorts causing me to shift my hips to create more friction against my clothing. I let out a shuddering breath as my hand traveled down and ran my palm over my crotch.  
I stifled a moan as I continuously rubbed that one spot. {Would Kuroo touch me here?} I thought with a lust gazed mind. I want to touch him here too...  
I panted slightly as I pulled my shorts down to release my aching erection. I turned on my side and began stroking myself.  
I can’t stop thinking about him. I want him to touch me like this. I want to touch him like this too. I want to make him cum.  
I would let him inside me.  
My heart skipped. I was now imagining Kuroo fucking me into the mattress and it got me even hotter.  
I could feel myself getting close. An adventurous finger slid down and brushed over my entrance. I shivered in excitement. I've never fingered myself before because I was too afraid. I'm still a little weary as a brush a few fingers across it, not really putting too much pressure.  
My member was still pulsing in my hand begging for attention. I moaned at my own sexual frustration as I desperately pumped my aching need. My climax was nearing once again, but right as I was on edge; my phone rang loudly.  
The sound made me jump, taking my hands away from my crotch. If that’s Shouyo again I'm gonna... I thought as I yanked my phone of my nightstand after rubbing my essence off my hands.  
It was Kuroo. I cursed. I answered trying to sound normal.  
"Hey Kenma I'm coming over ok?" That wasn't actually asking permission.  
"My mom is having one of her episodes and I don’t wanna be here for that." He said lazily.  
"O-ok, let me just tell my mom." I stuttered slightly.  
"Don’t need to, I'm already at your door, see ya in a sec!" Kuroo said then hung up.  
"Fuck! Dammit Kuroo!" I cursed out loud. I got up and stumbled awkwardly to my bathroom. I still had a bit of a boner it was hard walk quickly.  
I hastily washed my hands and splashed water on my face to get me to cool down. I fixed my clothes and considered changing all together, but I already heard Kuroo's footsteps up the stairs.  
I cooled down a little more before I opened the door and caught Kuroo entering my room. I followed quickly after him and made my presence known.  
"You know, it would have been great if you'd told me you were coming earlier. Like before you were already here." I said with clear passive aggression.  
"Don’t say that like I haven't done it before." He gave me a cheeky smile then wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I put my hand in his face before he tried to kiss me. "My mom’s home remember." I said flatly.  
"No, she left when I came in." Kuroo said confidently. "She said something about getting stuff for dinner." His hands moved down to grab my bottom.  
"Why do you like my butt so much?" I complained as I pushed against his chest without much effort.  
"It's big and soft." He chuckled. He moved in to kiss me again before I could protest any further. I made a sound of displeasure as he guided me towards my bed.  
I ended up straddling his lap facing him. He kissed my face tenderly. "So what were you doing before I got here?" He asked innocently. I blushed a deep red.  
"I was just playing video games." I lied quickly. "I was winning before you rudely interrupted me." I mumbled.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Can I do anything to make up for it?" He playfully kissed my neck.  
I soon remembered that I didn't get my release earlier so I could feel my arousal slowly come back. "K-kiss me then..." I said softly. I was too embarrassed to meet his eyes but Kuroo's hands brought my face close to his.  
"As you wish." He then pressed his lips to mine. It didn't take any time at all before it became quite heated. I loved the way Kuroo's lips felt. They were soft yet thinner than mine. Kuroo made a surprised sound when I was the first to press my tongue inside his mouth. I challenged his wet muscle with a flick of my own. Kuroo usually dominated our kisses and even now he takes over despite my efforts. He sucked at my tongue then pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth. I tugged on his unkempt hair to pull his head back a little. I wanted to take over this kiss for once.  
We eventually parted with both of us panting slightly.  
I began to feel a little daring. I wanted more from him so I decided to take a chance.  
I then pulled off my shirt causing Kuroo to give me a questioning look. "Take off your shirt." I tugged on the edge of his black tee to get my point across.  
"Um, ok." Kuroo said with an awkward voice as he pulled his shirt over his head. I felt a little excited from this. I want to be the one getting him all flustered this time.  
Attaching my lips to his collarbone I sucked and licked at it. Kuroo has left some prominent marks on me before that has earned him a few kicks. It’s now my turn to leave some on him this time.  
I forcibly pushed his back down on the bed with my mouth still attached to him.  
"God, Kenma, I'm glad I caught you in a good mood." Kuroo groaned as I pushed my hips into his. I was fully aware of my arousal but I didn't care. I even felt him get a little hard as well.  
I can’t tell I'm getting carried away by this.  
Suddenly I got an idea but, it made me feel self-conscious again. But I want him to feel good. Kuroo was mine now and I want to give him everything of me.  
I took a deep breath and slid off his lap. Kuroo looked up at me in confusion. "Wait, where are you...?" he began to ask until I knelt down on the floor and settled in between his legs. I tugged at the hem of his pants timidly. "K-kenma...!" Kuroo quickly sat up, but my hands were still firmly placed on the front of his pants.  
"I-I'm wanted to try this..." I told him honestly. Kuroo's face was now deeply red which almost made me laugh at his embarrassment.  
"You don’t have to do this you know..." he weakly protested as I unzipped him.  
"But I want to." I said simply. Although I hesitated before I pulled out his rapidly hardening cock. Kuroo sighed audibly at my touch.  
Kuroo was noticeably bigger than I was. I've never seen it erect like this before however.  
I examined it more than I touched it which made Kuroo a little frustrated. "If you’re gonna touch it, touch it like you mean it." He gently put his hand over mine, urging me to stroke him.  
I did what he suggested and moved my hand up and down at a reasonable pace. I occasionally ran my thumb firmly over the tip causing Kuroo to moan a little.  
I experimentally pressed my lips to his heated shaft. Kuroo gasped.  
"Kenma dont-ahh~!" He moaned out when slid my tongue from the base to the tip. I repeated this action a few times at different angles "...fuck...how on earth are you..." he combed his fingers gently through my hair. It was almost as he was petting me.  
I liked the pleasured sounds he was making. I wanted to hear more so I made the move to put my mouth around his tip and sucked on it a little. Kuroo groaned as the fingers he had in my hair tensed.  
It was gross tasting but I ignored it as I pushed more of him into my mouth. "Oh my...god." his hips bucked a little making it deeper. I winced. I couldn't get it any deeper so I decided to just bob my head up and down while stroking the rest with my hand.  
Kuroo panted and groaned as his grip on my hair got tighter, but not enough to hurt.  
I wanted to look up at him but I found it a little difficult because I didn't want to risk my teeth scraping against him.  
The hand I wasn't using made its way to my own crotch and I began palming it. I moaned with Kuroo still in my mouth. "Ahh, Kenma I'm...I'm close." He said almost desperately. From that I sped up my pace. I even managed to go deeper than before. "W-wait, I'm gonna-ah..ahh!" Kuroo came pretty hard but I pulled off just in time for his cum to hit my lips and cheek. I stuck my tongue out to taste but it was really gross so I stopped.  
"Jesus Christ, that was hot!" He breathed. Kuroo's hand attempted to wipe away the cum on my face. "Sorry about that." I stared at him with a pout mostly because of the facial I received, but it was mostly my fault anyway.  
"You taste gross." I said as I stood. Kuroo laughed.  
"Did you expect anything better?" He said jokingly. “How on earth did you learn how to do that?” he asked as he helped me up.  
“It’s not rocket science.” I mumbled. It didn’t take a genius to know how to make someone feel good, especially since we were both guys. We had the same stuff after all. I was still a little hard but I wanted to ignore it. Kuroo noticed it though. "Oh yeah, your still..."  
"It's alright." I said passively as I climbed into my bed. I pushed my knees up to my chest self-consciously.  
"No wait, it's only fair for me to return the favor." He said as he crawled over to me. He rubbed my thighs encouragingly, wanting them to open for him.  
"Do you really want to? Or do you just feel like you should?" I challenged.  
"Both, babe. I'm not gonna leave you hanging." Kuroo pushed his hand in between my legs and palmed my crotch. I gasped, opening my legs a bit. I wasn't a hard as I was before but Kuroo is obviously trying to fix that.  
His large hand rubbed at me through my shorts causing me to moan out. I've dreamed of Kuroo touching me like this and it feels even better than I imagined it would be.  
He took me by surprise when he hooked his fingers around the hem of my shorts and pulled them off me completely. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I tried covering myself but Kuroo pushed my hands away.  
"Don’t hide from me. After all we've done so far?" He teased. I had half a mind to kick him in the face.  
"You didn't have to take everything off me! I'm completely naked right now!" I complained trying to close my legs again, but Kuroo pushed himself in between them and hovered over me.  
"Relax, it’s not like I haven't seen you naked before." He said then leaned to peck my pouting lips.  
I wasn't fair. I was naked and he still had his pants on. I wanted to scream.  
He continued to kiss me so that I couldn't say any further objections. His hand was once again on my growing erection as he pumped it to full hardness.  
I moaned through the kiss but Kuroo just probed his tongue inside dominating my mouth. I could no longer think straight. His hand alone was bringing me close to my climax. I gripped my pillow and pulled away from Kuroo's mouth so I could moan out his name.  
I frantically bucked my hips into his hand. It felt so good I almost yelled at him when I felt his hand being removed suddenly.  
Kuroo slipped down so that his face was hovering over my aching cock. "K-kuroo, you don’t have to-"  
"I want to." He winked at me obviously copying what I said to him earlier. I blushed deeply.  
Before I knew it, Kuroo's mouth closed around my erection. I gasped and moaned at the sudden action. My back arched up and my legs fell completely open.  
My fingertips grazed my nipples for more stimulation causing me to shiver wantonly.  
Kuroo lifted his head up off of me to wipe his mouth. "Your right, it does taste gross." He laughed. I covered my face with my hands shyly. The way he looked up at me from just sucking my dick was embarrassing.  
Kuroo chuckled deeply. His hand went up to stroke my shaft a little before he put his mouth back on it. He sucked even harder and faster than before which was bringing me closer to release.  
Kuroo probably could tell by the way my breathing became irregular and my entire body tensed up.  
Right when I was at the edge of my orgasm I felt finger rub at my entrance. The sudden contact startled me, but it made me come right then and there with a loud desperate moan. A sound I never thought I would make in front of anyone.  
Most of my essence got in Kuroo's mouth causing him to make a face. He made a sound telling me that he swallowed it. "Kuroo did you...swallow it?" I timidly questioned him anyway. He wiped his mouth with his thumb.  
"Yeah I had to. You took me by surprise though. I was actually playing around when I...you know when I touched you there." He gestured to my bottom making me feel embarrassed once again. "Did you like it?" He asked.  
I nodded faintly, not being able to make eye contact.  
"That’s hot." He said then leaned down to kiss me. I made a face at the taste of myself but I kissed back anyway. He rested his body on top of me but I didn’t mind his weight. I liked the feeling our bare chests pressed against each other.  
Both of us froze when we heard a knock at the door. "Kozume dear, is Tetsuro-kun still here-?" My mother walked through the door but stopped half way when she saw us. Kuroo immediately pulled his body away from me but I had to quickly grab a pillow to cover myself.  
"Mom!" I yelled.  
"Oh my god!" She closed the door quickly, but I was freaking out. Both of us frantically searched for clothing that was thrown carelessly on the floor. I never got dressed faster than this moment.  
"Geeze, does your mom know about you?" Kuroo asked as he straightened and zipped up his pants. I tensed at his question as I was scared for my life.  
"No!" I said in a devastating voice. This is not good. Not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the hiatus! I've been so busy lately but here it is!

It was silent at the dinner table. No one spoke, even though people rarely spoke at while eating anyway. But this time it was very stressful. The air was thick with tension as I occasionally stole glances at my mother.

Kuroo sat beside me. He was stuffing food into his mouth still looking embarrassed by the entire situation. I on the other hand barely ate. I just picked at the rice from the bowl in my hand and occasionally nibbled at the tip of my chopsticks.

About 15 minutes ago Kuroo and I arrived inside the kitchen trying not to look utterly frayed. My mother was already seated at the table with her hands folded in her lap looking completely calm. Although she did look a little stiff. I was about to stutter out something but she spoke first and said. “I put an extra plate for you Tetsurou-kun.” She said.

“Oh…er…thank you.” Kuroo replied stiffly. We both sat down and that is the current endeavor as of right now. I didn’t want to bring anything up. I have absolutely no idea what’s going on in her mind. She’s very hard to read sometimes, especially if she’s mad. I really hope she’s not too mad. If she is then it might result in her taking my video games away for a while and that would be really bad for me.

I began shoveling my food down so dinner can go by faster. I think if this goes on further I’m soon gonna explode from the tension. “Thanks for the meal.” I mumbled as I stood. Kuroo was done eating before I was however. “Mom, can I go walk Kuroo back home?” I asked as politely as possible. Kuroo lives next door so it’s not a far walk.

“Ok, but come back soon.” She gave me a look that I knew all too well. I know I’m in trouble, but I don’t know to what extent. I gulped nervously.

* * *

 

The moment we left the house, the tense air lifted. “Are we in trouble?” Kuroo said earnestly.

“I don’t know about you, but I sure am.” I huffed. I’m now afraid to think if my mother will ask about our relationship. Will she not allow me to see him? She couldn’t do that because she’d have to make me quit the volleyball team. She wouldn’t do that, could she?

“I’m so sorry.” Kuroo sighed.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” I shivered a little at the cool fall air. I only hand on a hoodie and jogging pants. Kuroo put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder as we walked.

“I guess we were both to blame. We got a little carried away.” He chuckled. “To be honest, I completely forgot she was there.”

I gave him an incredulous look. He laughed. “Count ourselves lucky. I mean if my parents found out I dumped my ex and got with you they’d kill me _and_ you.” He said in a joking manner. I hope he was just joking. Kuroo’s parents were always nice to me. I’ll just ignore it for now.

We briefly arrived at Kuroo’s front door. “See you later, sweet cheeks.” Kuroo planted a firm kiss on my lips. “That thing we did earlier. Let’s do that more often.” He winked. I blushed really hard as I remembered how intense we were earlier. I can’t believe we actually did all that.

I shook my head. I have to mentally prepare myself for what’s waiting for me at home.

* * *

 

I quietly entered the front door. “I’m home.” I said quietly. I thought I could reach my room before my mom could catch me but she was sitting in the living room.

“Kozume, Come here, I’d like to speak with you for a moment.” She called. I flinched, but I entered the room anyway. She sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and her expression was stern. “Isn’t there something you would like to tell me?”

I didn’t say anything for a second. I just stood there for a second too afraid to sit down as well. “…I...I wasn’t sure how to tell you…” I fiddled with my fingers anxiously. She waited with an expecting look on her face. “Kuroo and I are…dating now. H-he’s my boyfriend.”

“I see.” She nodded gently. “How long have you been together like this? When were you going to tell me?” she questioned. I couldn’t make eye contact. I shifted from foot to foot looking at anything but her.

“About a month or so…I was going to tell you, but I just uh…” I stammered. I was taken aback when she suddenly sighed.

“I’m fine with you two dating, honey. I just wish you would trust me with this kind of information.” She said softly. This time I made eye-contact.

Everyone says I look like my mom. Our eyes had the same color and shape. Both my mom and dad had black hair like me, but my mom and I shared more distinct feline features as some say. “Come here.” She gestured for me to sit next to her on the couch.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled my head to her chest. I was use to this since she tended to do this to me often. She combed her thin fingers through my hair tenderly. “Are you gay?” she asked me softly. I nodded my head.

“I guess that makes sense. You never really talked about girls much. It’s so unexpected though. I don’t think I’ve ever thought of preparing for something like this.” She said. “You’re growing up so fast, I can barely keep up. I’m glad you at least picked someone I can trust. He’s a much better choice than some girl I’m not familiar with.” She continued as she gently stroked my scalp. I savored the feeling as I loved it when she does this.

Suddenly she grabbed my cheeks to make me look up at her. “More importantly Kozume Kenma. I will not allow such perverted things happening in my presence! I was hoping you’d save yourself until you were at least eighteen!” she scolded.

“We didn’t have sex, mom!” I whined as my cheeks heated up.

“You are still my baby Kozume! You are still only sixteen years old. I can’t stand the thought of you boys exploring each other’s bodies before you’re ready!” she argued.

“Mom stop! Gross! Don’t say that!” I stood up and covered my ears. I cannot believe she is saying all of this to me!

“Ah, I’m sorry I don’t mean to embarrass you but it’s true. I just want you to be safe, honey.” She said sincerely. I frowned.

“I’m going to bed.” I said then immediately walked out of the room. I heard her call out a goodnight before I got up the stairs.

I plopped face down onto my bed with exhaustion. I felt so drained. So much has happened within the past few hours. I was thankful that my mother was so accepting of me. I was trying so hard not to break into tears earlier.

It seems that it was just about time for me to come out anyway.

I looked at my phone to see that I got a text from Kuroo.

_[How’d it go?_ _L]_ He sent this a few minutes ago. I typed my response quickly.

_[Everything’s fine. She’s ok with us dating_ _J]_ Kuroo sent a reply immediately.

_[Sweet! :D]_

I was about to put my phone down when suddenly my phone started ringing. _Eh? Who could be calling me at this time?_ It was almost twelve o’clock. The caller Id was instantly familiar. I answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kozu-chan!” I recognize that voice anywhere.

“Hiroki? I haven’t heard from you in a while. And don’t call me that.” I said. Hiroki Masayoshi was a friend of mine in middle school. Ever since Kuroo graduated I didn’t have anyone else to talk to. But then I met Hiroki. A boy who practically forced himself into a friendship with me. I really liked him though. He shares my love for video games and we could talk about different games for hours. I rather enjoyed his company.

“Oh loosen up, Kozu-chan. I’m gonna be in town for a few weeks! I was wondering if we could hang out and catch up.” He sounded enthusiastic. I mean why not. I haven’t seen him in like a year and a half after he moved to Kyoto. I also had a bit of a crush on him before.

“Yeah sure. I’m free next weekend if you want to hang out then.” I offered. “My volleyball practice is early in the morning so we could hang after I guess.”

“That sounds great! You’re still playing volleyball? Awesome!” Hiroki wasn’t much of a sports person. He went to a few of my games in middle school to show his support though. Come to think of it, I don’t think he and Kuroo have been formally introduced.

“Yeah, it’s basically the one thing I have besides video games I guess. But yeah, I’ll see you then.” I told him.

“Yeah totally! Good night, Kozu-chan!” he said. I sighed at the nickname. He refuses to call me by anything else, but I got used to it back in middle school. I wonder how he’s doing now.

I guess I’ll find out next week.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, Gorgeous!” Kuroo’s voice jolted me awake as his cold hands grabbed at my ankles.

“Kuroo, you fucking piece of shit!” I mumbled grumpily. Kuroo let go of me and opened up my curtains to let the sun beam in. I hissed.

“Hey now, pretty faces like yours shouldn’t use such foul language.” I heard him say as I tried fruitlessly to crawl back under the covers that were pulled off of me.

“Suck my dick.” I grumbled while staring angry daggers at him from under my bundled covers. This was a normal routine on the weekends. Kuroo often came to my house to wake me up for morning practice. I hated it mainly because of the fact that since Kuroo was captain, he usually gets to practice first, but then he drags me along as well.

“Is that an invitation?” Kuroo teased. He reached under my blanket and poked at my sides making me jump.

“Okay! Okay! I’m up! Just no tickling!” I pleaded. I really hate it when he does that. He always finds a way to get me up in the morning.

But today was special since are team will be matched up against Kurasuno from popular vote. I suddenly remembered talking and texting Shouyo yesterday about it.

* * *

 

I yawned as Kuroo pushed my back down into a deep stretch. The team was currently doing a warm up stretching session in preparation for the match today. We all got paired up with each other. Kuroo, of course refused to let me partner up with anyone else but me, but it’s not like I minded.

“So, do you have any plans today?” Kuroo asked.

“Maybe.” I slowly considered telling Kuroo about meeting Hiroki later today. I’m fearing that Kuroo would try to tag along. I’m not even sure if it would be a good idea or not to bring him, but I kind of really don’t want him there.

“I thought we could grab a bite to eat after practice.” He said as he massaged my shoulder blades. I stiffened at his touch.

“I was hoping we could fool around again today~.” He gave my shoulders a slight jiggle. I gave him a look over my shoulder.

_Didn’t we just suck each other’s dicks yesterday?_ I thought humorously but I just said a simple. “Wow. You want more?”

“Hey, I mean you know the saying: If you give a mouse a cookie…” I reached around and playfully smacked him in the arm.

“ _If_ you are good, then _maybe_. But I kind of wanted to hang out with Shouyou.” I was actually intending on having perhaps a double date with him and Kageyama. “How does a double date sound?” I voiced to him.

“Ooh, sounds fun, I’m in! I’m already calculating how much fun I can pick out of them before the days over. Especially that snarky glasses-kun. Ah man, I wish Bokuto was here now.” He laughed. I rolled my eyes. It seems like this day is gonna be extra-long.

After our stretches, Kuroo gathered up the team. “Alright gang. We all know who we’re going up against today so we gotta be on our toes! Or paws, in our case.” Kuroo stated. Yaku face palmed. “More than likely Kurasuno’s got some new tricks up their wings, so stay sharp.”

“Yeah right!” Lev interjected loudly. “And even if they did, we got Kenma on our side!” He put his long arm around my shoulder causing me to tense with a scowl. “You can see through any tricks they try to pull on us.”

“Ugh, it’s not that simple you weirdo.” I pinched his hand to let go of my and he yelped. “I’m not an oracle, I can’t predict the future.” All eyes were now on me which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I shook it off. “However, whatever they have for us, we’ll just have to let the cards fall where they may.”

* * *

 

“They’re here!” Taketora exclaimed as he spotted the bus. I eagerly waited with the team as Kurasuno arrived outside of our gym.

I was specifically waiting for Hinata to come off the bus as their team exited the vehicle. I stood and watched as Hinata finally jumped out enthusiastically. “Yosh! We’re in Tokyo again!” he cried in excitement.

I kind of just wanted to wait until he noticed me. I wasn’t really the best at initiating a conversation. Although it didn’t take long as Hinata pinpointed my location. “Kenma!” He rushed over to me.

The ginger took me by surprise by jumping up and hugging me. I made a strangled noise. “It’s good to see you too Shouyou.” I patted his head.

“I you ready to get floored today?” he teased. I just loved Hinata’s enthusiasm when it comes to volleyball. I myself have never been quite been so elated by it. Although when Hinata’s around I guess he made me feel a little more eager to play. Kuroo always told me that it was almost ground breaking that someone like him could make me feel happy about playing.

Kuroo was even so certain that I was crushing hard on Hinata. I mean he wasn’t completely wrong it’s just that Hinata is taken by his somewhat over protective boyfriend. They make a cute couple none the less.

* * *

 

The match went on for what seemed like forever. We were right when we predicted that they’ve learned new tricks ever since we last played them.

Hinata had boundless energy as always. It was so exhausting trying to keep up with his every move. The thing about our little crow duo is that they tended to use the same moves that worked for them. I can almost accurately pinpoint when they’ll try to use a signature weapon.

It was so fascinating to watch them. Ever since the training camp a few months ago, I’ve realized that I’d much rather watch a match with Shouyou in it than play against him.

We eventually play two matches. They beat us the first time 23 to 22 on the final set. The second time we beat them 24 to 22 on the final set. I was never bothered by losing, but my other teammates begged to differ.

“Those were good matches huh?” Hinata came up to me and patted me hard on the back and almost making me choke on the water I was drinking.

“Y-yeah…” I coughed.

“We sure got you guys sweating in that last match though! How does it feel?” Hinata puffed up.

“Meh.” I shrugged making Hinata pout.

“You’re too lenient,” he whined. “I was expecting at least a little disappointment.” I smiled at his expression. He was too cute for his own good. Too bad Kageyama got to him before I did.

I looked over to my boyfriend who was currently teasing Tsukishima. The freckled one, Yamaguchi, was standing in between them wearing an ‘I will kill you if you touch him’ look.

“Oh, I wanted to ask you something.” I said to Hinata. “If you’re not doing anything after this, would you and Kageyama like to come with me and Kuroo to go eat?”

“You mean like a double date? Yes! I have so many things to talk about!” Hinata quickly turned to Kageyama who was helping mop the floor. “Kageyama! We’re going on a double date!” he yelled across the gym.

I freaked out. I slapped my hand over Hinata’s mouth. _I forgot to tell him that our relationship was a fucking secret!_ Kageyama looked up with a confused expression. I turned him around away from everyone with my arm slung around his shoulder.

“Listen, we haven’t exactly told anyone on our team that he and I are dating.” I whispered hastily. Hinata gasped.

“Oops… hopefully no one caught on then!” he grinned hopefully. I looked around the gym and sighed with relief as no one’s attention was drawn. Kageyama was coming toward us though. The boy had a natural scowl on his face, but it deepened when he noticed my arm still around Hinata.

_I should have a little fun with this._ I slung my other arm around Hinata’s shoulder in the front this time in a side hug. Hinata didn’t seem to mind as he spoke.

“Kageyama, we’re going to go out to eat with Kenma and Kuroo!” he said excitedly.

“Oh really.” He said as he eyed me with suspicion. I softly smiled mischievously at him.

“Yeah! But Kenma’s team doesn’t know they’re dating so shhh…” he put a finger up to his lips. I pressed my cheek to his.

“Oh Shouyou, you’re too cute. I could just eat you up.” I said as I completely ignored Kageyama who bared his teeth.

Ah yes. This will be very fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic put onto archive of our own! I'll be putting some of my fics on here eventually!


End file.
